<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've Got You by eliza_doolittlethings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377276">I've Got You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_doolittlethings/pseuds/eliza_doolittlethings'>eliza_doolittlethings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Don't Post To Another Site, Established Relationship, M/M, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, mystrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_doolittlethings/pseuds/eliza_doolittlethings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaching a deserted classroom Greg peeked inside and softly called, “Hello?”</p><p>Dead silence.</p><p>“Need help,” he asked, entering slowly.</p><p>As his eyes accustomed to the darkness, he saw a form in the corner of the window ledge.</p><p>“Hey, you ok?” he approached the figure and recognised the red hair.</p><p>Involuntarily hugging him he mumbled, “I’ve got you..”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=markgatiss-dreamydevil">markgatiss-dreamydevil</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a one scene that i wrote on tumblr. 'markgatiss-dreamydevil' from tumblr wanted more. So I'm writing a 'Past', 'Present and 'Future'. Hope you enjoy :)</p><p>I HAVE to say this.<br/>Lavender_and_Vanilla has been a great help. I couldn't post this without her!</p><p>Also, I apologise for not updating my other works - I am lost without my beta [Lavender_and_Vanilla]. Let us hope that the pandemic subsides fast ..</p><p>Do stay safe - at home if possible - maintain hygiene at all times!<br/>Believe me, you will not regret it.</p><p>I hope to post one shots when I get the net speed - have quite a few posted on tumblr.<br/>And a few 'Sherstrade' too ..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <em>
    <span>Scene 1</span>
  </em>
</h3><p> </p><p>
  <span>Greg approached the punch bowl, exhausted after the dance. The music blared. It was a retro theme - disco music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>{</span>
  <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2Fmark-gatiss-1k-gifs-mark%2F76056805211%23tooltip-76056805211&amp;t=NjVhNzBjZjYwNDgxMDYxOTZkN2U2ZDA5NTljMTA4MDQyZGY4ZmUwZixKT05rQjVVYw%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3AsNyAXUZ3nH1fve0MFu0Ztw&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Felizadoolittlethings.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190792764132%2Five-got-you&amp;m=1">
    <span>x</span>
  </a>
  <span>}</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pouring the pink liquid into a cup, his hand faltered as he felt a prickle behind his back. Turning half way he saw ice blue eyes observing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raising his punch in salute Greg walked over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to dance?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Staring at him disdainfully, the boy narrowed his eyes and said, “I don’t dance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suit yourself,” Greg replied, threw the cup and swaggered to the dance floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was past midnight. Greg walked out of the hall and in the silence thought he heard a muffled sound. He walked down the corridor following his instinct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching a deserted classroom Greg peeked inside and softly called, “Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dead silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need help,” he asked, entering slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his eyes accustomed to the darkness, he saw a form in the corner of the window ledge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you ok?” he approached the figure and recognised the red hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Involuntarily hugging him he mumbled, “I’ve got you..”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <b></b>
</p><h3>
  <em>
    <span>Scene  2</span>
  </em>
</h3><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mycroft lay on his bed, eyes open, oblivious to Sherlock’s chatter. His mind was filled with spiky black hair and brown eyes, strong hands and roving lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mummy, Mycroft is dreaming about a boy!” Sherlock yelled as he ran out of their bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not!” Mycroft retorted, regretting his outburst immediately. He knew it would only fuel Mummy’s curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking towards the kitchen, he thanked the stars as Sherlock got distracted with Victor who had just called with his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling politely at Victor’s mother, Mycroft walked to the oven, examined the pudding, then slid out into the garden.</span>
</p><h3>
  <em>
    <span>Scene 3</span>
  </em>
</h3><p> </p><p>
  <span>Greg pushed away Sally as he rose from the park bench with the words, “I’m not interested, sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you ate my face off during the dance!” Sally sounded almost in tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was drunk. And besides, I .. met someone. Someone I like a lot,” Greg said dreamily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bastard!” Sally hit him hard and ran away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Greg jogged out of the park back to his home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew where the Holmes boys lived. It was just a mile away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg simply had to have a glimpse of Mycroft. The boy had warned him not to approach him in public.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he would honour his promise, Greg said to himself. O</span>
  <span>n second thought, he took a detour.</span>
</p><h3>
  <em>
    <span>Scene 4</span>
  </em>
</h3><p>
  <span>Mycroft Lost himself in the kiss as his hands roamed to that bristly hair, his body slowly shifting from his side to over Greg’s who accommodated with enthusiasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mycroft had seated himself in the backyard with the hot pudding, wishing he had brought a book, if not to read, at least as a front. He could not stop thinking of the boy who had been so open in his affection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing a rustle in the bushes he had followed the sound to find Greg peeping. Wanting to reprimand him, all thoughts of anger and fear were replaced by pure lust.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <em> Scene 1 </em>
</h3><p>“Mycroft!” The unmistakable voice made him grip his umbrella hard. Putting on a social smile he moved to a side and tilting his head, said, “Detective Inspector.”</p><p>Greg licked his lips, hands in his trouser pockets, shoulders hunched, glaring at the suited man who looked more like one of those soulless politicians he dealt with day in day out.</p><p>Regretting his outburst, the DI exhaled sharply.</p><p>“And is my brother going to be released?” Mycroft asked, his tone acerbic.</p><p>“Um, he’s not charged. We’ve been questioning him, you know, being at the crime scene and all,” Greg’s voice trailed off.</p><p> </p><h3>
  <em> Scene 2 </em>
</h3><p>“Yes, Inspector, what can I do for you?” Mycroft’s sarcasm made Greg doubt his resolve. “If it is to do with Sherlock, he is his own man and I am not in the habit of interfering.”</p><p>“No, it’s not that,” Greg said tightly, bit his lower lip, and ran his left hand through his hair.</p><p>Mycroft sat back, the low creaking from his chair echoing in the silent office.</p><p>“Um, could we talk?” Greeg asked, hesitantly.</p><p>“Of course,” Mycroft replied, his hand picking up the Parker fountain pen.</p><p>“Why didn’t you write back?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That summer, after we..”</p><p>“High school”</p><p> </p><h3>
  <em>Scene 3</em>
</h3><p> </p><p>“Sherlock said you never went back home, after joining college,” Greg spoke unhurriedly, standing by the closed door, hands deep in his trouser pockets.</p><p>“Life became hectic,” Mycroft’s excuse was just that, an excuse. “How’s the wife?!” he asked sarcastically.</p><p>“She’s good. We’re on a break, our third, in the last 10 yrs.”</p><p>Greg looked devastated. Not the confident boy Mycroft had met all those years back. Clearing his throat the Ice Man asked politely, “If that is all, Inspector ..”</p><p>“No, I wondered if you’d like to go out for a drink. Not now, if you’re busy. I’m free though..”</p><p> </p><h3>
  <em>Scene 4</em>
</h3><p> </p><p>“Gregory,” Mycroft murmured, sinking into his seat, moving his legs to accommodate the Inspector’s.</p><p>“Come here,” Greg whispered, pulling Mycroft’s body closer, who was now lying flat on the backseat of his JAGUAR with the Inspector on top of him. “Can he hear us?” Greg asked while sitting back, right knee resting on the seat, unbuckling Mycroft’s trousers.</p><p>“No,” Mycroft’s reply was short, definite, as he laid his head back and closed his eyes, as if in defeat.</p><p>“Don’t be so dramatic!” Greg admonished him.</p><p>“Patience is a virtue,” Mycroft sighed out, his hands reaching out to caress the Inspector’s.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <em>Scene 1</em>
</h3><p>“Mycroft, I’ll talk to him,” John motioned to Mycroft for the file, who stood by the door seething with rage.</p><p>“Move over ‘pretty’.” The voice was low from behind Mycroft, the doctor unaware of the new entry. Sherlock opened his eyes, sat straight, steepled hands slowly resting on the arms of his chair.</p><p>“Pretty?” the Detective asked, in a studious tone.</p><p>Smiling softly Greg moved inside, while Mycroft rolled his eyes and made to leave.</p><p>“What?” John looked up from the file he was reading.</p><p>“I’m ‘Gorgeous’,” Greg pecked Mycroft’s lips and sank into the sofa  smiling like a fool.</p><p> </p><h3>
  <em>Scene 2</em>
</h3><p> </p><p>“No, Gregory, no compromise,” the Ice Man coldly stated, tying the sash of his dressingown tightly and walking out of his bedroom.</p><p>The DI sat on the bed staring at his pyjama clad thigh, ruffling his hair with his left hand, right resting on the bed he was seated on. Smoothing the sheet with his fingers, Greg wondered how it came to this.</p><p>They had had a nice dinner, cooked by him and were getting ready for bed.</p><p>Mycroft was coming out of the toilet wearing Greg’s tee and pyjama bottoms, looking bright and kissable. The DI greeted him, “Pretty!”</p><p> </p><h3>
  <em>Scene 3</em>
</h3><p> </p><p>48 hrs and the DI had not seen the Ice Man. Closing his eyes, rubbing them with his palms, Greg moved his thick fingers through the already ruffled silver hair. He felt like he’d aged twice since the last time he’d been with Mycroft.</p><p>Looking at the bed that they’d shared the past 3 yrs, he wondered if there was any way to fix this. Exhausted, tears streaming, Greg slid onto Mycroft’s side and hugging his pillow curled himself up.</p><p>“Shh,” the voice was distant but the touch on his forehead soothed his heart.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got you,” Mycroft whispered softly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>